


Pinks

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After finding some flowers on their kitchen table, Sherlock shares some personal information with John. A few memories about someone who mattered to him. </p><p>This is the second of two 221Bs for Ennui Enigma where Sherlock reveals his favourite colour is pink. This is the sweet ficlet.</p><p>Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes. I do not own, nor do I profit from.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ennui Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ennui+Enigma).



> After finding some flowers on their kitchen table, Sherlock shares some personal information with John. A few memories about someone who mattered to him. 
> 
> This is the second of two 221Bs for Ennui Enigma where Sherlock reveals his favourite colour is pink. This is the sweet ficlet.
> 
> Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes. I do not own, nor do I profit from.

John turned away from the sink in time to see Sherlock staring at the flowers sitting on their kitchen table.

 

“Don’t worry, they aren’t staying.  A girl at work was sent them by an ex-boyfriend. She wanted to throw them in the garbage but I thought Mrs. Hudson might like them once she gets back.”

 

“Dwarf Doris,” Sherlock murmured.

 

“What was that?”

 

“The name of the flower.”

 

“Masquerade as a horticulturist in your spare time?” teased John.

 

Sherlock stroked a petal, “Grandmother Holmes used to grow them. They were her favourite.”

 

Hearing the soft tone in his flatmate’s voice, John sat down in a nearby chair.  “Close to her were you?”

 

Choosing to confide in his flatmate, Sherlock answered, “Yes, she had infinite patience for a young boy full of questions.  I would help her in the gardens when I visited during summer holidays.  She told me pink was her favourite colour because, amongst other things, it stood for kindness, courage and loyalty.  Of course I declared it would always be mine too.”

 

“And is it?”

 

“I suppose if I was to have a one it would be, for her.” Sherlock thought for a moment then said, “You know John, I’ve never told anyone else, not even Mycroft.”

 

“I won’t tell a soul,” John promised.

 

Sherlock smiled shyly at the blossoms.

 

  
 _I know I promised I would post this Friday but, my computer didn't save it earlier so the second half had to be rewritten and real life prevented any writing until last night. Better late then never though!_


End file.
